


We Were Not Born In Sin

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pinescone Week 2019 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Dipper and Wirt have a cute picnic date where secrets are revealed in more ways than one.(Written for Pinescone Week Day 1: Picnic/Secrets)





	We Were Not Born In Sin

**Author's Note:**

> And here, we begin Pinescone week! This ship snatched me up a while ago, so of course I had to do this! Here is day 1, and I'll actually try to get these all out on time xD

The sun shone down upon Gravity Falls, not too warm or bright but clearly present. Soft, small, fluffy white clouds dotted the rich blue sky, and a light breeze ruffled leaves on the trees without causing too much distress to anything else in the surrounding areas. The air was not too warm, not bogged down by humidity, but also not too cold, as there was clearly some remnant of summer still in the air. All together, it was a wonderful early autumn day for a picnic, and Dipper was determined to make this the best one possible for his lovely boyfriend. 

He knocked on the door to Wirt’s little cabin out in the woods at exactly noon, not a minute early or a minute late from the agreed-upon meeting time. Dipper knocked one, two, three times before dropping his hand back to where his other one was clasped around a bouquet made up of orange tulips, red roses, red and yellow chrysanthemums, and white carnations, with sprigs of thuja and amaranth sprinkled throughout. The whole thing was tied together with red ribbon, and Dipper only just now realized that perhaps this was a bit too ostentatious. 

Wirt opened the door a few moments after Dipper knocked, eyes widening as soon as he saw the bouquet. “Is that for me?” 

“Uh, yeah… sorry, too much?” 

“No, no, it’s really okay,” Wirt soothed. “I’ll just go get a vase, hang on.” He vanished back into his cabin, leaving Dipper standing awkwardly on the doorstep, his picnic basket’s handle digging into the crook of his elbow. Birds chirped in the woods around him as he waited, a light breeze ruffling his messy brown waves and destroying all the work he’d put into his appearance. 

Wirt returned quickly, a vase filled partially with water held in his long-fingered hands. Dipper placed the bouquet in the vase, and Wirt set it on the windowsill before stepping out onto the porch with Dipper, closing the door behind him. “So, uh… shall we?” He offered an elbow and Dipper slipped his hand around Wirt’s elbow before leading him off towards their picnic area, the two quickly slipping into quiet conversation about the weather, Dipper’s progress on his book, and what new hobbies Wirt had been picking up lately. They quickly reached the picnic location (a bit too quickly, Dipper briefly thought, before banishing the thought) and Dipper began to set up the blanket and food, Wirt trying to help where he could before Dipper shooed him away to make sure everything was just the way he wanted it. 

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” Wirt asked, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater. 

“I’m sure! Just… give me… a second,” Dipper grunted, straightening out the corners of the blanket. The blanket finally became placed perfectly and Dipper straightened up, smiling brightly. “There! Done!” 

“Wonderful.” Wirt slipped off his shoes before sitting cross-legged on the blanket, pulling out dishes to begin setting up their picnic. “Did Mabel make this?” 

“No, I did,” Dipper answered evenly, internally panicking over how Wirt knew he’d had his sister cook everything. Dipper couldn’t cook for shit, but he wasn’t going to let Wirt know that. “It’s probably not that good.” 

“Nonsense, I’m sure I’ll love it,” Wirt soothed, laying out the food. “What matters is that you tried.” 

“Yeah… fair.” 

Wirt and Dipper had an amazing picnic, enjoying delicious food and each other’s company under the soft sunshine of early autumn. Of course, nothing good in Dipper’s life could last, and everything came crashing down once they hit dessert. Wirt had only taken three bites of pumpkin pie when he froze, eyes widening as he lowered his fork to his plate.

“Dipper?” he whispered shakily. “Did… did you use butter or milk in this pie?” Dipper frowned, thinking. Had Mabel used dairy in this? 

“... uh, I think maybe?” he replied, voice pitching up slightly. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Oh no no no,” Wirt whispered. “That’s not good.” 

“Are you lactose intolerant? I know you’re a vegetarian…” Dipper trailed off, a horrible thought dawning on him. “Are you vegan instead?” 

“I have to be, my body can’t process any animal product,” Wirt whispered. “It stopped being able to about five years ago.” 

“Shit, do you need a hospital?” Dipper asked, grabbing Wirt’s hands. 

“No, no, just… I didn’t tell you…” 

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t have judged!” 

“No, no, not that. I… I…” At that moment, Wirt lurched to the side, landing on his hands and knees, as his stomach began ridding itself of any and all dairy products it had consumed. Dipper rubbed a hand up and down Wirt’s back, trying to be soothing, as his boyfriend had an absolutely terrible time. Wirt finally stopped after a few minutes, forcing himself to sit back with shaking limbs, as he finally turned to face Dipper. 

Dipper gasped, backpedaling slightly, as he saw Wirt’s eyes. They weren’t his usual soft, rich brown. Instead, they were glowing, swirling in pink, yellow, and blue, and instead of tears, his eyes were leaking black oil. Wirt noticed Dipper backing up and began to cry harder, even more oil spilling out of his eyes and down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you, but-” Wirt gasped, wrapping his arms around his midsection. “But you probably hate me now, and you would have, and I just…” 

Dipper recovered from his initial shock and swallowed his fear. Sure, Wirt was probably a demon (and they’d have to have a talk about that later, for sure, but now was not the time), but he was also kind, and funny, and sweet, and wasn’t even capable of hurting a butterfly, let alone another living person. He wasn’t a terrifying demon right now; rather, he was terrified and hurting, and Dipper wasn’t going to allow that to go on for any longer. 

Dipper scooted forward again and took Wirt’s face in his hands, carefully wiping the tears away from his eyes. “Hey, Wirt, it’s okay,” Dipper soothed. “I’m not angry.” 

“D-do you hate me?” 

“No, no I don’t. I think I understand why you didn’t tell me, and I’m not going to blame you for that in any way.” Wirt sniffed again and finally met Dipper’s eyes, the glow in his own dimming slightly. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really. I still love you, Wirt. We can definitely work through this, but we don’t need to have this conversation now.” Wirt nodded and let out another sniff, his hand coming up to swipe at the oil on his face. 

“Thank you…” 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Dipper whispered. “Now, let’s get you back to your cabin so you can start feeling better, okay?” Wirt nodded and allowed Dipper to help him up, and stood there as Dipper packed up their picnic. He allowed Dipper to take a bit more of his weight than was probably a good idea, and he didn’t protest as Dipper forced him to relax once he was back in his cabin. He was just happy that Dipper didn’t hate him, that Dipper wasn’t going to leave him, over his secret. 

If Dipper and Wirt had been paying attention, they would have noticed a certain flower in Wirt’s collection finally blooming. This flower had refused to bloom ever since Wirt had gotten it, for seemingly no reason at all. Now, though, as Wirt and Dipper discussed how Wirt came to be a demon, the small snapdragon’s buds finally came in, turning to face Wirt as it did so. His secret was finally out in the world, and now he could begin moving towards acceptance with his loving boyfriend, Dipper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave me a comment! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
